


The Trip

by ColinTheBoss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinTheBoss/pseuds/ColinTheBoss
Summary: This is a story about a boy and his trip to see his girlfriend for the first time by himself. Will it end well or badly. You will just have to read to find out.





	The Trip

It was a cool spring day. The birds were chirping, and the sun was out. The perfect day for a road trip. Nothing in the sky for miles. I was so excited. It was going to be my first trip alone. I was nervous but excited. It was going to be a 16-hour trip. I was going to be starting at my house in Indianapolis, Indiana and driving all the way to Austin, Texas. All to see my girlfriend of 2 years.

I was packing stuff up. Clothes, shoes, chargers, stuffies and some snacks. My mom walked in after I zipped up my suitcase.

“You sure you will be okay driving for that long by yourself?” she asks.

"Yes, mom. I will stop every 6 hours to be safe. And I’ll update you when I stop,” I say smiling at her.

She hugs me and says, “Keep my boy safe.”

“I’ll try,” I say hugging back.

“Rebbeca!” my dad yells from downstairs. “Come here!”

She leaves and I hear her talking to someone on the phone. I finish packing trying not to eavesdrop too much.

“Tyler, I told you not to talk to her without one of us there,” mom says into the phone.

I come downstairs and look at them and my dad sees me and signs for me to wait.

“I will come to get you in an hour. Bye. Love you.” She hangs up. “He is 23 and still hasn’t learned.”

“Mom. Is everything okay with Tyler?” I ask worriedly.

She turns and looks at me saying, “Yes he is. He just made a bad decision and got into trouble with his girlfriend.”

“Oh. I’m sorry mom. I’ll unpack and stay so I don’t make you more anxious.”

“No Cole,” she says walking over. “I want you to go and see your girlfriend. Make her happy.”

“You sure?” I ask looking up at her.

“Yes,” she says confidently. “Make me proud.”

I bound upstairs and finish packing and come back down once I’m done. My mom hands me a fuel card and hugs me before my dad hugs me. We all say goodbye and love you before I walk out and pack my car. I sigh and look at the house.

“See you in 2 weeks,” I say as I get in and start the car. I pull out and start my route to the highway to head over to Illinois. I turn on my music and just drive. Loving every moment of it.

I get through Illinois into Missouri and start to get ready to stop in Cape Girardeau. I pull into the city and pull into a hotel I booked. I call my mom.

“Hello,” she says picking up.

“I made it through Illinois to Missouri mom,” I say excitedly.

“That is great, sweetie. I bet you’re tired from driving.”

“A little. But I’m at a hotel so I can rest.”

“Good. Go get some rest and call me before you leave tomorrow morning.”

“I will. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye,” I say hanging up.

I get all my stuff out of my car and check in. I get up to my room and put my stuff to the side and lay on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for a minute then get up and start a shower. I get in and just let the water roll over me as I relax thinking about how much fun I’m gonna have with Jenna.

Some quick context. I have been dating this girl Jenna for 2 years. We started in February of 2019. I was close to graduating high school and she helped me push through the last 3 months and finish with A’s and B’s in all my classes. I then went off to college and I talked to her every day for 2 years. I wanted to see her. So, I planned for a trip down in June of 2021 to see her. I had a surprise for her though. You will find out in the coming chapters what that gift is.

 


End file.
